particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ḥizb Al-ma'atran Al-Ishtirāki
| Seats2 Title = List of controlled Prtastat | Seats2 = | Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=19495 | politics = Politics of Barmenistan | political parties = Political parties of Barmenistan | elections = Elections of Barmenistan}} The Majatran Socialist Party (Majatran: Ḥizb Al-ma'atran Al-Ishtirāki) is a political party of Barmenia, founded in October 3474 by Mohammed Khan in the city of Sísle Jezstad. History 'Since 3474 (or 3470) until 3480' The family of Mohammed Khan, was little more than average workers. Despite his past, Khan's family raised enough for him to to be University educated. Mohammed Khan attended the University of Sisula, which was the site of the founding of the party. In attendance, it was recalled that "there were just over 10 teachers and some students who have made an effort to witness the precarious situation of the academic year 3470, and that the will of some people was hardly questioned". During the meeting, a manifesto was confirmed, a logo adopted, ideology confirmed and membership and positions handed out accordingly. But Mohammed Khan only would register the MSP in October 3474, on the day immediately following his graduation with accountant and business manager, hence be regarded that date as the official date of its formation. Much of the funding of the first party came from Khan, most of which was to campaign posters and (in particular) and as such, the MSP began its operations. Ideology The MSP is an agrarian socialist party and pro-farmer, dedicated to the preservation of farms, to increase the quality of life for everyone in Barmenia, especially farmers, fishermen, soldiers, industrial workers basic food and their families. It supports small government, and also supports the increase of agricultural production on farms Barmenia. But, in theory embraces the Marxism-Leninism, and also includes Abadism and Pan-Majatrism teachings in its ideology. The main ideologies of the party are: Majatran nationalism, Majatran socialism, Pan-Majatrism, Agrarian socialism, Barmenian nationalism. Structure The party is led nationally by two secretaries (First-Secretary and Second-Secretary), and a council of 30 members of the administration (Congress). The Majatran Socialist Party shall operate as a political force that unites all the clans of Barmenia, but in reality the political practice is another. The power is concentrated in three clans. The Majatran Socialist Party held its first Congress in December 3474, and has additional Congresses each year. List of Congresses 1st Congress (17–22 December 3474) 2nd Congress (15–20 August 3475) 3rd Congress (5-10 Octobre 3476) List of Secretariats 1st-Secretariat (October 3474-October 3478) First Secretary: Mohammed Khan Second Secretary: Muammar Blas Qaid Party Symbols and other Party's logo Party's flag Party's slogans Oficial: "One Nation, bearing an Eternal Message: Unity, liberty, socialism" Others: "Yes Complies!" "new Majority" "We go forward, forcing change" "the vanguard party" "Assembly of the People" Figures and Main Leaders *Mohammed Khan (founder) *Muammar Blas Qaid (First Subscriber) *Djamila Abbas Mth, detached Barmenian trade unionist, responsible for the implementation and promotion of the MSP in Brn Jezstad (Sisula). *Abdullah Al-Yassin *Rania al-Hussein The Founder of MSP is Mohammed Khan, but the best known member is Djamila Abbas Mth. Category:Barmenistan Category:Political parties in Barmenistan